Decent into Madness
by Lady Syndil
Summary: Ritsuka's Seimei is his 'Beloved' Brother, but to everyone else he is a Monster. Why what happened? This is Seimei's story. One shot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Loveless **

**AN: This is Seimei's story, how can Ritsuka's 'Beloved' brother be so wonderful in his eyes and yet everyone else he meets says that Seimei was either controlling or manipulative or flat out just a monster. **

Decent into Madness

Seimei had been a normal little boy at one time, happy, sad, mischievous, bright and occasionally naughty just as most small children his age were until the day he accidentally killed his twin brother Suka.

It had happened not long after their 5th birthday. The grownups all said it had been an accident, that Seimei couldn't have known the gun was loaded when he pulled the trigger firing the shot that killed his twin. But that was when it had started the aching loneliness, the talking to himself, locking himself in his room alone for hours on end, no one saw the tiny bodies of bugs and then the birds that he killed, thrown away or buried in the yard. His parents were too lost in their own grief to notice.

Then a little over a year after his twins death, his parents came to terms with the loss and his mother became pregnant shortly afterward. At first the almost 7 year old Seimei had been furious that they would try to replace Suka, how COULD they just do that, make a new baby as if Suka had never existed. Then one day his mother came home from having an ultrasound and announced she was having a boy and that they had decided to call the baby Ritsuka. In memory of their lost son. To Seimei's tormented mind though what he heard was that she was carrying Suka, he was coming back to him. Seimei was eager for the baby to be born now.

Baby Ritsuka was born during Seimei's seventh year. A big brother never took better care of a baby brother, one that at first followed him about the house everywhere his chubby little legs could carry him. Seimei adored his little Ritsuka, hugging him, petting him and kissing him all the time. Ritsuka was a happy baby, and he looked up to his big brother as if he had put the stars up in the sky just so Ritsuka could see them twinkle. Seimei had even told him that once as one of the bedtime stories he often told him. Seimei told great stories.

As Ritsuka grew older Seimei would take him to the park and out for ice cream. The trouble didn't start again until Ritsuka started grade school. A cheerful happy child Ritsuka made friends easily, he may not have been the best student in the world but he wasn't the worst and his Big Brother always was there to help him with his homework. And his parents were very happy with Ritsuka and praised him all the time, neither they or Ritsuka noticed that Seimei was jealous of his classmates and the attention he was getting. The young Seimei couldn't do anything about Ritsuka's friends at school, but he could do something about all the attention he was getting at home.

His Mother had always blamed herself for Suka's death, it had been her idea to keep a gun in the house for protection. Seimei started to play on that weakness, whispering to her as she sat in her bath thru the thin walls of their home. Telling her it had all been her fault Suka was gone, that Ritsuka was an imposter. Leaving her anonymous threatening notes and gruesome gifts, it wasn't long before her mind began to snap, and just as Seimei had hoped she took out her fears on the small boy that was Ritsuka blaming him for her hallucinations and the voices, she started to yell and sometimes beat the child during her fits. So as Seimei had planned he came to Ritsuka's rescue, protecting him from their increasingly violent mother and caring for him when she hurt the small boy.

Everything was going along just fine as far as Seimei was concerned until the people from Seminole Moon showed up. They said he was special that the word he had on body meant he was a Sacrifice and that he would now be attending their school for fighters and sacrifices. That there was a fighter waiting for him and that he would be leaving Ritsuka, he hated them, all of them.

Maybe if they had produced the fighter they had promised it might have been different, maybe. But there was no other 'Beloved' waiting for him when he got there. He was alone again and for more than a year he put up with it watching, waiting. He went home as much as he could to see Ritsuka and to continue his attack on their mother. When he was 14 he had demanded they GIVE him a fighter, they hesitated, so he just took one.

Soubi, the teacher's pet, the blank. It had been ridiculously easy to seduce the needy teen at first, he was so starved for any kind of attention. And the rumors about the 15 year old adult had proved true, he loved to be controlled. It had cost Seimei his ears, but no one knew, he'd had the foresight to get a pair of artificial ones made up. One night after a heated session, Seimei had carved his name 'Beloved" into the blanks throat with a razor blade, he had his fighter now, Soubi was his, now he could start punishing all those who had taken him from his Ritsuka. He never slept with Soubi again after that, he no longer needed to Soubi was his it was written there right on his throat for all the world to see.

For the next 3 years Seimei had Soubi fight all comers, killing them whenever possible. Soubi was an excellent fighter. For all that Seimei hated Ritsu with a red hot passion, his 'private lessons' with Soubi had given the young man superior control and strength. They were slowly killing their way thru the Fighter and Sacrifice ranks. Soubi whined about it occasionally he was such a Bitch sometimes, but Seimei would beat him, and he'd then he'd be okay for awhile. Seimei slept with anyone but Soubi, he hated Soubi almost as much as he hated Ritsu. But he needed Soubi to be his fighter and poor abused troubled Soubi took it all.

-

They were on to him and his scheme to end Seminole Moon, he'd started to plan as soon as he realized they were out to get him. The plan was brilliant, it would not only completely throw those morons at Seminole Moon off his scent, but had the added attraction of sealing Ritsuka to him even more. He had made Soubi swear over and over again as he carved the pattern of a barbed wire fence into his neck to find Ritsuka if he ever died, to LOVE Ritsuka and be his fighter. That Ritsuka was 'Loveless' as that had been the name his twin Suka had worn. But that he could never tell him anything about why Seimei had died if that happened.

Two months later Seimei faked his own death, setting fire to the boy he had chosen to be his 'sacrifice', he thought that was kind of ironic actually. He had stolen the boys dental records and switched them with his a month before, so when they 'identified' the charred body sitting in the Ritsuka's chair at the elementary school they would believe it was him. It was so easy, and Ritsuka, he had fallen apart, in one day his world had collapsed his 'beloved' brother was gone and he shut himself off and shut everyone around him out. Their Mother became even more violent, screaming that he wasn't her Ritsuka anymore that he was a stranger in her Ritsuka's body and with no one to protect him anymore the abused and tormented child believed her.

It took over a year for Soubi to recover from Seimei's supposed death, and then another to find Ritsuka as he'd promised. Ritsuka's mother had moved them several times and the boy had been in and out of hospitals because of his many 'accidents'. After a bad 'accident' she would move them to a another new neighborhood.

Soubi found Ritsuka when he was 12 1/2 years old, two years after Seimei had 'died'. Seimei had found his real fighter in the mean time Nisei, he no longer needed Soubi, while he wasn't that much fonder of Nisei than he had been of Soubi, Nisei was his real fighter and strong. Besides to him fighters were just slaves and the sacrifices the Masters, so one was as just as good as another.

Ritsuka was breaking under the strain or so Nisei reported to him, not sleeping at night, yelling at Soubi constantly to go away. What Nisei didn't tell Seimei, and Seimei didn't ask because he just didn't care, was that Soubi was plainly in Love with the kind little Neko who was absolutely nothing like his twisted brother. Nisei knew it was sick, that he wanted to belong to Seimei but he couldn't help it he was the 'Beloved' fighter. In a way he envied Soubi and his little Neko Ritsuka, if they survived they might just make it work, so he kept a few things to himself, if Seimei didn't order him he didn't tell.

So as far as Seimei was concerned, all he had to do now was wait and Seminole Moon would come to Ritsuka, Soubi would make them pay in the meantime he was free to plan and plot their complete destruction. And if it turned out he couldn't have his Suka again, well then nobody would have him.

He'd see to that too.

___

I haven't read any of the Manga, just watched the Anime and also there's what I've picked up on the internet. I don't actually know if it has covered what drives Seimei or not yet. If anyone knows where I could find any scanlations of Loveless on the internet that would be awesome I'd love to start reading it.


End file.
